The Mysterious Youth
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: Abigail Van Helsing has been sheltered away from danger her entire life. But when a young man named Michael suddenly appears in Transylvania, what else besides his protection will he offer her?
1. A Stranger in Transylvania

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

**A Stranger in Transylvania**

Abigail Van Helsing looked down on the place where she had lived for the past sixteen years. Her life had settled into a daily routine with time for little adventure. When she asked her parents why they went to great lengths to protect her, Abby always got the same answer. No matter how much she tried telling her parents that she was old enough to take care of herself, they would never listen. Abby knew there had to be some logical explanation for he parent's behavior. As soon as they return from their visit to the Vatican, we will sit down and sort things out then Abby thought as she headed back to the village.

As she slowly rode her horse into the village, an older woman approached her. She had a look of panic in her eyes.

"There's a stranger in the village miss and he is dressed in the same clothing that your father wears." The woman told her

"Are you sure it isn't my father?" Abby asked the woman.

"Quite sure miss." The woman replied. Abby dismounted from her horse and tethered the reins to a tree branch. The stranger was standing in the middle of the square as calm as could be taking in all of the Transylvanian community. Drawing out a small knife from an inside coat pocket, she quietly approached the stranger. Abby moved as quiet as a lioness that is out in the brush stalking her prey. Just as she was about to make her move, the stranger somehow sensed her presence.

"If I were you, I'd drop the knife." A deep, husky voice boomed. Abby's heart was in her throat. How in God's name could he sense her behind him? I didn't even make a sound.

"Please drop the knife," the voice commanded of her again, "I'd hate to hurt you." Abby dropped the knife and backed away slowly from where it had dropped. Suddenly the stranger turned around and met her gaze. It was a young man dressed in the same attire that her father sported. He even had a long, black trench and hat that was identical to her father's as well. She then looked at his face. It was as hard as a rock. His features seemed to be chiseled into his flesh. The young man had the deepest blue eyes that she had ever seen. A thick, black mop of hair crowned the top of his head. Abby's breath caught in her throat as she continued to gaze at the young man before her. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen such a handsome young man.

"May...may I ask your name sir." Abby said her voice trembling. The young man didn't say a word. He just kept looking over her in the same way she had just done with him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I have no intention of hurting you." The young man stated as he approached her. Abby backed away from him still feeling uneasy. Her stomach was in knots. She had never been so afraid of a man in her life, so what was so different about this one? Her mind tried desperately to all of the questions racing through her head. The young man had already caught up to her. He drew her into his arms. While his embrace was very powerful, it was also very gentle. Abby soon was trapped in the young man's gaze, his blue eyes cutting through her very soul.

"My name is Michael. I have been sent here to protect you Abigail Van Helsing." Michael said. Abby stared at him before sinking into darkness.

  
A/N: Sorry that the first chapter is so short. Please R&R! Let me know whether or not you'd like me to continue the story. As always, no flames please.


	2. Why Are You Here?

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Van Helsing or any of the characters.

**Why Are You Here**

Abby slowly opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She realized that she was lying on her bed in her room. Sitting up slowly, Abby realized that she had developed quite a headache. The last thing she remembered was talking to the stranger who had called himself Michael. Beyond that everything else was a blank. No matter how hard she tried to remember what had taken place, nothing came to her.

"Oh Miss Abby, you're awake!" Trudy exclaimed as she hurried to the side of the bed.

"Trudy, what happened? How in the world did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in the village square and then..." Abby said anxiously.

"That nice young man whom you met brought you here. You sort of passed out in his arms." Trudy replied.

"I what!?" Abby asked her caregiver in shock. Before Trudy had a chance to reply, Michael appeared at the doorway.

"Maybe you should let me take it from here." Michael stated as he walked into the room.

"I think I better leave you two alone." Trudy said with half a grin. She hurried out of Abby's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Now that we're alone..." Michael began.

"If you even think to touch me, I swear to God that you'll never be able to use your arms again!" Abby retorted. Michael approached the side of the bed and sat down.

"Remember I told you that I would not hurt you. I am not one to break my promises." Michael said softly. The look in his eyes made Abby tremble once again. She was still uncertain of this man's true identity, but something inside of her told Abby that she could trust him.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me. Trudy said that after my little mishap in the village square, it was you that brought me back here." Abby said.

"You're quite welcome Abby." Michael replied.

"Now there are a few questions that I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering. First and foremost, how in the world did you know who I was?" Abby inquired.

"I just do." Michael simply answered.

"And just what the hell kind of answer is that!?" Abby asked sternly, her face turning as red as a beet. Michael had to bite back a laugh.

"You know you are really kind of cute when you get all angry." Michael replied trying very hard not to laugh. Abby looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Unfortunately my temper is one of the things that I inherited from my father. The littlest things can sometimes ruffle his feathers." Abby said. Michael looked away from Abby for a moment and then returned his gaze to hers.

"Anyway, getting back on track, if I remember correctly, you said that you have come here to protect me?" Abby asked.

"Yes that is correct." Michael simply replied.

"Who are you supposed to protect me from? There's no one left in Transylvania who I would possibly want to hurt me or my family." Abby stated. Michael stood from the bed and walked to the window where the sun was beginning to set.

"Dracula." Michael stated.

"But that's impossible! Daddy destroyed Dracula two years before I was born. There is no way that he could have come back to life!" Abby exclaimed.

'That's true." Michael replied.

"So then how can he possibly be after me?" Abby said joining him at the window.

"It's not Dracula who's after you, it is son Vincent. From what I understand Lucifer was growing tired of Dracula's failures. He took one of the offspring that Dracula and his brides created into his own care. For the past sixteen years, Lucifer used his powers to mould the child in his image. Vincent then was released from the depths of hell. He has sworn to exact revenge for his father by taking what is most sacred to the man who killed him, you. So I was sent here to end Vincent's life as well as to make sure no harm came to you." Michael explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Abby asked.

"I cannot tell you that right now, but know that I will never let Vincent have his way with you. I promise." Michael said looking at Abby. In the short time she had known him, Abby knew that Michael had every intention of keeping his word.

"I'm glad that you're here." Abby said putting her hand on his broad shoulder. They continued to look at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Suddenly a loud scream came from outside in the village. Michael and Abby rushed out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door of the manor. Vincent was already there waiting for them.

A/N: That's all for Chapter 2. Sorry again for it being so short. Please R&R.


	3. Captured

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own Van Helsing.

**Captured **

Michael and Abby were staring into the eyes of Vincent Vladislous Dragulia, the son of Count Dracula. For a vampire's son he was devastatingly handsome, but his eyes were the only window into his blackened soul. Vincent looked at Michael then over at the daughter of the man who had killed his father.

"Your father has been a very, very naughty little boy." Vincent sneered. Michael pushed Abby behind him. She looked square into his eyes.

"It seems the only naughty little boy around here is you." Abby remarked.

"Quite the little jokester you are? I can guarantee you won't be smiling for very long." Vincent replied. His fangs began to grow revealing his intent.

"You'll never get your hands on her no matter what you do! Gabriel will take you out the same way he took out your father and I have every intention of helping him succeed." Michael exclaimed drawing his sword forward. Abby looked at Michael in shock. She had never told Michael her father's name, so how did he know it was Gabriel? Did Michael know him from some other mission? Was he another member of the Knights of the Holy Order? There was so many questions that she wanted to ask Michael, but first Vincent needed to be dealt with.

"Ah yes, Gabriel Van Helsing, the man who killed my father. That damned monster hunter! It's too bad that his beloved saved him from becoming a victim of his own fate. But my father should have known better that to underestimate the man who had ended his life the first time. Unfortunately, my father was such a fool, too full of himself, too proud. And that's why I was born. Lucifer knew with his help, I could become more powerful than my father could have ever imagined and then I could have my revenge on those who made my life an even greater hell." Vincent said as he walked closer to where Michael and Abby were standing.

"Stay here!" Michael commanded. She nodded as Michael left her. Abby watched as Michael and Vincent approached each other. She clutched tightly to the cross that she wore and prayed to God to keep Michael safe.

"You will never succeed Vincent, I guarantee that!" Michael stated pointing the sword directly at Vincent's face.

"Believe me I already have." Vincent hissed. With a swift motion of his powerful arm he knocked Michel out of his way. He crashed into a bunch of barrels a few feet away and was still. Abby desperately tired to suppress a scream that was threatening to erupt from her throat. Her heart sank as she realized that Michael wasn't getting up. The color seemed to be draining from his face as he continued to lie in a heap next to the overturned barrels. Vincent looked at Michael, an evil grin forming on his lips.

"Foolish boy." Michael sneered. He then turned to Abby who was continuing to gaze at her fallen protector.

"Now where was I?" Vincent asked himself as he stalked towards Abby.

"Michael please help me!" Abby cried as she moved back from the approaching Vincent. Michael didn't move.

"Please wake up Michael! I need you!" Abby shrieked as Vincent moved closer with each stride. Soon a solid mass prevented Abby from moving away any further. Turning around, she realized she had been backed into wall. Before she could anticipate her next move, Vincent was upon her pushing her back against the wall. His tough was so cold. She looked into the vampire's eyes.

"You see there is no escaping me. Your so called protector has failed miserably." Vincent said. Abby managed to break free of Vincent's hold and she slapped the young vampire in the face. Vincent growled as he recaptured her free hand and violently twisted it behind her back. Abby winced in pain only to have Vincent draw her closer. She was mere inches away from his handsome, yet deathlike face. His eyes began glowing bright red.

"Sleep my pretty little angel." Vincent whispered. Abby knew that Vincent was trying to hypnotize her. She thrashed her head about trying very hard not to stare into his eyes.

"You can't resist me my angel." Vincent said deepening the spell. Abby could feel herself slipping into darkness. It felt as though Vincent was in her head, manipulating her from the inside. She opened her eyes and became trapped by Vincent's hypnotic gaze. Her eyelids became heavy as she tried one final time to escape.

"Just give in." Vincent stated.

"Mi...Mich..." Abby moaned before finally giving in to the darkness. Michael stirred as he began to regain consciousness. He looked to where he heard Abby call his name. To his horror, he saw his beloved collapse into the vampire's arms. He tried to get up, but his body would not obey his commands. Gathering Abby up in his arms, Vincent looked back at Michael, who was staring at him, his eyes full of rage.

"Even you couldn't protect her." Vincent cackled as a cloud of black engulfed him and Abby. When the cloud finally dissipated, both Vincent and Abby had vanished into the night.

"ABBY!" Michael howled as he beat his fist continuously into the ground. He had failed to protect her and God knows what would happen to her now that she was in Vincent's hands. Slowly rising to his feet, he walked back to the manor trying to figure out how to rescue Abby. There was only one thing Michael knew for certain. He was going to need Gabriel's help in order to save Abby. He just hoped that his old friend would be able to cast aside their differences just this once and be able to work together as a team.

A/N: I am sure that this story is a bit boring to a lot of readers because Van Helsing and Anna have not been heard from in these first few chapters. I promise they will be in Chapter 4. Ok, that's all for now. Please R&R! 


	4. Painful Truth

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Van Helsing. Sorry!

**Painful Truth**

A few miles from Transylvania, Van Helsing and Anna were coming back to Transylvania after their visit with Cardinal Jinette and the rest of the Holy Order. From the carriage they heard someone scream their daughter's name. Gabriel heard the cry immediately.

"Anna did you here that?" Gabriel asked her.

"Yes I did Gabriel. You don't think something has happened to Abby do you?" Anna questioned. Gabriel looked at Anna, his eyes full of fear. His heart was telling him that something was definitely wrong and his precious little girl needed him. Leaning out the carriage window, he could see the gates of Transylvania fast approaching. Within minutes the carriage roared into the quiet village. Not even waiting for the driver to completely stop, Gabriel opened the door and leapt out. He immediately headed for the manor in search of his daughter. Once Anna and Carl were out of the carriage, they followed Gabriel.

"I wonder who lit a fire under Van Helsing's pants." Carl stated as they reached the manor.

"Abby! Abby!" Gabriel called as he searched for his daughter. He went to the library, the sitting room, and the dinning room before rejoining Carl and Anna.

"She's not here." Gabriel said as he looked at Anna.

"Maybe she just went out for a walk and someone was calling her back." Anna suggested.

"It wasn't that kind of call. Something is terribly wrong here, I can feel it." Gabriel replied.

"Mistress is that you." A voice called from upstairs.

"Yes Beatrice." Anna called to her. Beatrice quickly appeared at the landing of the staircase.

"Oh thank the Lord you are here." Beatrice said hurrying down the stairs.

"Bea where's Abby?" Anna asked. The tears came to Beatrice as she looked her mistress in the eye.

"Did something happen to Abby? Please Bea, tell Gabriel and I what has happened." Anna demanded. Bea took the corner of her apron and dabbed the cloud of tears from her eyes.

"Abby has been kidnapped by a man in a black cape. He lured her out into the village and did something to her where she fell unconscious. The man then took Abby and disappeared into the night. There was this other young man who tried to save her, but the kidnapper overcame him. Trudy is upstairs attending to his wounds as we speak." Beatrice said trying her best to hold back the second round of tears gathering in her eyes. Anna fell into Gabriel's arms sobbing. He drew her closer to him. Whoever had taken their little girl was certainly going to pay for what he did.

"This young man who tried to save her..." Gabriel began. But before he could inquire any further, Michael had come to the top of the stairs.

"Hello Gabriel." Michael said. Gabriel turned.

"Michael." Gabriel replied as he slowly came down the stairs.

"Van Helsing, do you know this boy?" Carl asked.

"Yes unfortunately." Gabriel replied keeping his eyes on Michael and vice versa. Anna and Carl could sense the rivalry between the two men. Finally Michael and Gabriel were standing face to face, each looking like they wanted to kill each other. Neither of them moved. They simply continued staring the other down trying to see which one of them would break first.

"The two of us standing here is not helping Abby. She is in grave danger." Michael finally stated.

"The only danger that I see to my daughter is standing right here in front of me." Gabriel replied. Michael ignored the suggestion.

"We have to save Abby from him. There is no telling what he might do to her." Michael said looking at Anna. He pushed past Gabriel and headed for the library.

"If you follow me, I will tell you everything." Michael said turning his back from the group. Reluctantly, Gabriel and the others followed Michael to the library.

Abby slowly opened her eyes. She found that she was resting on a broken couch, her hands chained behind her back. Her eyes managed to roam looking at the room beautifully lit by huge torches that adorned the wall. Abby tried to sit up, but a sharp pain streaked through her head forcing her to sink back on the couch.

"The pain will subside in a moment. It's just an afterthought of my spell angel." Vincent cooed. Abby slowly remembered what had happened. She was pinned against the wall, crying for Michael to help her, and then everything went black.

"Where am I you monster?" Abby roared finally gathering enough strength to sit up once again. Another wave of pain streaked through her head, but Abby ignored it. She used every ounce of her will to fight off the lingering affects of his spell.

"You are in my grasp now. There is no way of escaping, so don't even try it." Vincent said calmly.

"What do plan on doing with me?" Abby asked.

"Kill you of course. This will be my revenge against your father for taking away everything away from me." Michael hissed.

"My father had to destroy Dracula. He would have killed everything and everyone if he was allowed to live." Abby explained. Vincent shook his head and laughed.

"I see that neither your father nor your mother ever told you the truth about the way they went about carrying out their sworn duties. They have succeeded in sixteen years to shelter you from the truth. Maybe you would like to know the truth before I kill you yes?" Vincent questioned. Abby glared at her captor. She had always wanted to know why she had been sheltered her whole life. As long as she was trapped here, why not hear what Vincent had to say.

"Alright, you've generated some curiosity in me." Abby said looking at Vincent.

"Well now, let's start form the beginning shall we. My father, Count Vladislous Dracula was born in 1422 to your mother's ancestor, Valerious the Elder. He was pure evil from the day he was born and the evil continued to age as did his body. Anyway, your mother's ancestor couldn't deal with the evil creature that he had sired, so he journeyed to the "land of repent and forgiveness" better known as Rome. He was told that in order to receive salvation, he was to kill his bastard child. Now there was no parent in the world who could ever murder their own son. So Valerious the Elder turned to his bravest knight and ordered him to carry out the task that had been bestowed upon him. This knight did away with my father that very day and then he disappeared never to be seen again. My father on the other hand had everything carefully sought out. He had made a pact with Lucifer and was granted a new life. However the only way to sustain that life was to drink the blood of living souls. And that's how Dracula was born." Vincent explained.

"Who was this knight that killed your father?" Abby asked.

"He was known as "The Left Hand of God" but to Valerious the Elder and fellow Transylvanian knights he was simply known as Gabriel." Vincent replied. Abby shot Vincent a confused glance.

"For four hundred years, my father continued to live his "second life," but the Valerious family swore they would do everything in their power to bring an end to my father's newly given life. Of course my father destroyed them slowly, one by one until the only one left was your mother. Destroying her would have been easy, but God once again interfered by sending his "Left Hand" to destroy my father once and for all." Vincent said.

"You mean the "Left Hand of God" is my...my." Abby began.

"Father, yes. The man who had killed my father those centuries ago was reborn as Gabriel Van Helsing. However, he had no memories of his past life. The monks of the Vatican found him crawling up the steps of the church one day and it was realized that God had sent his messenger from heaven to take care of the evil threatening human existence. So he came to Transylvania where he met your mother and I am sure that you can fill in what happened next. Love is such a foolish mortal invention. But all was not well for the foolish lovers. Your father was bitten by a werewolf and all hope seemed lost for the good side, until it was realized that the only thing that could ever kill my father was a werewolf if ever he had the will to turn on his master. He ordered your mother to destroy him if she and his little helper Carl could not get the antidote that my father created into him before the final stroke of midnight. Your father transformed and killed my father just like that. But that's not the best part. In that transformed state, your father could only think as the beast he had become remembering nothing from his human existence. When your mother arrived with the antidote, your father attacked her and killed her, but not before she cured him of the curse. When your father returned to himself and realized what he had done, he begged God to return him to her and He did. Then two years after my father's death, you were born to them. Your father and mother vowed to keep you save so neither of them would have to relive the nightmare of losing someone else they loved. And that's why they have sheltered you all of the years, to keep you safe from the hands of death." Vincent concluded.

Abby had now learned the truth about her life and the lives of her parents. How could they have kept a secret like that buried for so long? Abby sank back on the couch, the tears falling from her eyes. Her parents had become strangers to her, strangers that she no longer wanted to be near ever again.


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing so stop asking!

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have been rather busy lately. Sorry to keep everyone in suspense.

**Escape**

Back at Valerious Manor, Michael had just finished explaining to Gabriel, Anna, and Carl who Vincent was and what had taken place since he had arrived.

"I hope Vincent liked hell because that's exactly where he's going when I get a hold of him." Gabriel said. Michael turned away from the group, staring out of the window. How could he have let this happen to Abby? Some protector I turned out to be Michael thought.

"Gabriel, we have to save her." Anna stated drying her tears. Gabriel nodded his approval and turned to Carl.

"Carl, we're going to need you too." Gabriel said.

"Thank you Van Helsing, but I think after the last time, I'm going to sit this one out. There was nothing on my things to do list that said "Carl battles vampires." Carl replied. Gabriel cast him one of those looks.

"Ok, ok, I'll help." Carl stated.

"Good it's settled then, we'll...." Gabriel began.

"None of you will be doing anything. I will go and save Abby myself." Michel replied.

"And who died and left you boss!" Gabriel roared.

"I fear if Vincent even sees you or Anna, he might hurt Abby even more. It's quite obvious that Vincent carries a heavy grudge against the both of you and he will not rest until his revenge is complete. And believe me if he's as evil as his father was, Abby would be in greater danger. Besides he thinks you and Anna are still in Rome. If you let me go in there and save her, you and Anna have less of a risk of being exposed. When the time is right, you can have your way with Vincent. But until that time comes, let me do what God sent me here to do." Michael said. Gabriel looked at Michael and finally swallowed his pride.

"Just bring her home safely." Gabriel ordered.

"You have my word Gabriel. No harm will come to her, I swear to it." Michael stated as he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute; you haven't the slightest idea as to where Vincent has taken Abby." Anna called after him.

"The only thing I have to follow is my heart. It will guide me to her." Michael replied as he walked out of the library. Gabriel and Carl stared at the empty doorway, confused by Michael's reply, but Anna understood exactly what Michael said. She put her hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I believe our baby is growing up." Anna stated with a smile.

Back at Castle Dracula, Vincent was standing over Abby as she continued to weep. She still could not believe what Vincent had told her about her parents.

"It must be so hard for you to finally understand the truth about your parents." Vincent sneered.

"Why couldn't they have just told me instead of hiding the truth all of these years?" Abby questioned.

"Hmmmm... don't know why our elders do what they do angel. However, you will never have to worry about growing older my dear because your life will end here tonight." Vincent said. He reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a small key.

"Turn around, unless you want to stay in those chains all day." Vincent commanded. Confused, Abby turned around so her back was towards Vincent. What did that vampire have up his sleeve now? Stooping down beside her, Vincent took the chains that bound Abby's hands and threw them on the floor. With her hands free, Abby tried to push Vincent off balance so she could escape him. However, he knew what she was thinking and grabbed both of her hands, pinning them at her side. He then crawled on the broken couch trapping Abby's body against his own. She tried desperately to push Vincent off of her, but he was much too strong.

"It's time to die angel and how appropriate to be on the same couch as your mother was when death first greeted her." Vincent smirked as his fangs grew once again. Abby tried one last time to use her body to push Vincent off of her, but now he was even stronger than before.

"That's it! I want to watch you struggle as I make you a part of me. One brief moment of pain and we will be together forever." Vincent said lowering his head to Abby's neck. She could feel his stale breath stinging her nostrils. This was it Abby thought. Closing her eyes, she waited for death to come.

"You're mine." Vincent whispered at the base of her neck as he prepared to bury his fangs in her flesh and taste the sweet blood that coursed through her veins. Suddenly Vincent screamed in pain. Opening her eyes, she saw the end of a stake protruding through his shoulder.

"Abby get away from him!" A familiar voice yelled. She pushed Vincent off the rest of the way and to her heart's delight, she saw Michael in the doorway. With renewed strength she leapt off the couch and ran to his arms.

"I thought Vincent had killed you." Abby said holding Michael as tight as she could.

"You cannot get rid of me that easy." Michael replied.

"How touching." Vincent stated as he stood pulling the stake from his shoulder. Not a hole or a trace of blood was left in its place. Michael swung Abby around behind him.

"Get out of here!" I'll keep him distracted while you make your escape." Michael commanded.

"No, I'm not going to leave, not without you." Abby replied.

"That's an order! Do not disobey me!" Michael yelled.

"No one is going anywhere." Vincent said.

"We'll just see about that." Michael stated.

"Oh yes we will." Vincent sneered as his body began to twist and bend. Abby watched in horror as the young vampire began to transform into some kind of twisted monster. Michael knew very well he could not fight Vincent in his new form, not without help from Gabriel. Michael roughly grabbed Abby's hand and together they ran through the doorway and into the corridor. Behind them, they could hear the shrieks coming from Vincent in his newly transformed state.

"Keep running and don't look back!" Michael yelled as he heard Vincent gaining on them. Finally they reached the outside of the castle.

"Now what?" Abby questioned.

"At the edge of the cliff there is a portal. It leads straight back to the manor." Michael replied. As they began heading for the portal, Vincent flew out of the castle and headed straight for them. Michael turned around in time to see Vincent coming their way. Oh God please let me be able to get her through this Michael prayed. Reaching the end of the cliff, Abby was only a breath away from safety. Vincent was gaining on them fast.

"You must go now!" Michael exclaimed as he grabbed her and pushed her through the portal.

"MICHAEL!" Abby screamed as she disappeared into safety. He turned to face the newly transformed Vincent.

"Now try and get her you monster." Michael said as Vincent attacked him.


	6. The Angel's Heart

Disclaimer: Sorry folks, I do not own Van Helsing.

A/N: Sorry once again it took me so long to update. I thank everyone for being so patient with me and my busy schedule. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

**The Angel's Heart**

"What the hell was that" Gabriel asked Anna and Carl. They were all sitting in the living room waiting for Michael to bring Abby home, when suddenly a loud crash ripped the silence. Not taking any chances, Gabriel grabbed his gun from a nearby table and went to find out what or who was in the house.

"Stay here and be on guard." Gabriel ordered as he left Anna and Carl alone in the library. Both of them looked at each other and decided to follow closely behind. Gabriel made his way through the house, but found nothing. The only place left to search was by the map. He knew that the large map was a portal and God only knows what could have made its way through it. Snaking around the pillar, Gabriel spotted a familiar figure lying on the ground.

"Abby!" Gabriel cried running to her side. He gently lifted his daughter into his arms. Thank God she was safe. Abby moaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Abby." Gabriel called again.

"Da...Daddy. Is that really you?" Abby asked.

"Yes of course it's me sweetheart." Gabriel replied. He slowly helped her to stand. She was a bit wobbly, so she leaned on her father for support.

"Abby." Another voice called. Anna and Carl came hurrying around the corner. Anna found her daughter in Gabriel's arms.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked as she hugged her.

"Yes mom, I'm fine thanks to Michael." Abby replied. Then she remembered Michael had pushed her through the portal at the last minute before Vincent attacked.

"Did Michael come through?!" Abby asked frantically. Before her parents could answer her, the map that hid the portal was beginning to change shape. Something or someone was trying to come through the portal.

"Get back." Gabriel commanded as he picked up the gun that he had laid down when he found Abby. He pointed it at the map ready to shoot whatever came through. Suddenly Michael emerged from the portal; blood covering every inch of his body. Abby had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming out in anguish. She knew that he must have engaged in a battle with Vincent in order to distract him so she could safely make it home.

"Michael." Abby called. With the last of his strength, he looked up at Abby before he slowly sank to the ground. Abby rushed to catch him before he hit. However, Michael was nothing but dead weight and she soon found that she could not manage him alone. Gabriel went to aid his daughter.

"Daddy, we have to help him please." Abby stated cradling Michael in her arms. Gabriel looked at Michael's unconscious form and realized that he had fulfilled his promise and in return he nearly was killed by Dracula's son. He could see the desperation radiating form his daughter's eyes. He knew that she cared very deeply for his rival.

"Of course we will help him." Gabriel replied; a slight smile formed on his lips.

"Carl. We will need to get him upstairs to a room and treat his wounds. Go fetch water and bandages immediately." Gabriel ordered. Carl hurried off to carry out Van Helsing's orders. Gabriel turned his attention to Michael. He slowly lifted Michael from his daughter's arms and supported his lifeless form using all of his weight. Anna aided Gabriel and the two of them slowly dragged Michael upstairs, Abby following closely behind. They took him to one of the guest rooms and laid him upon the bed. Carl returned with the bandages and water Gabriel had asked for.

"Abby could you please wait outside while I tend to Michael. Your father will come and keep you company." Anna said. Gabriel shot her a look.

"Gabriel, I know what a man's naked chest looks like. I've seen yours many times." Anna replied, a smile forming on her lips. Gabriel suppressed a chuckle.

"Very well, Abby and I will be outside." Gabriel stated as he motioned to his daughter to leave the room. Gabriel stepped outside into the hallway. Taking one more look at Michael, Abby followed closing the door behind her.

"Abby are you sure you're alright? Being kidnapped by Vincent must have shaken you up a great deal." Gabriel asked Abby as they stood outside the bedroom door.

"I'm fine." Abby replied. Gabriel knew that something else was wrong with his daughter.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to talk about?" Gabriel questioned. Abby looked at her father. How could he have seen right through her barrier? But then she remembered all that Vincent had told her and she understood perfectly how her father could have unmasked her soul.

"There is nothing that I would like to talk to God's "Left Hand" about, but thank you anyway." Abby answered, the tears welling up in her eyes. She still had not come to understand everything that Vincent had told her, but knowing the truth about her father only made it harder to face him. Gabriel looked at his daughter with utter disbelief.

"How did you know about "The Left Hand of God"? Gabriel asked.

"The one thing I liked about Vincent was that when I asked him to reveal what he knew about you and mom's past, he came out and told me the truth, instead of trying to keep it locked away. He told me everything about you and the Valerious family. He left out nothing in his retelling of history daddy. I learned more from him than I have from you and mom in the past sixteen years!" Abby roared.

"Why do you think you mother and I went back to Rome? We both went to seek Cardinal Jinette's guidance as to how to deal with our dilemma.

"And what was this dilemma facing you and mom?"

"How we were planning on finally telling you what you wanted to know. We knew that hearing the truth about me and your mother would not be easy and so we wanted Cardinal Jinette to guide us in the right direction that would best help you to understand the truth." Gabriel replied. Abby looked at her father. The look in her father's eyes told her heart that he had truly meant what he had said.

"I wish I could have told you the truth sooner, but I wasn't sure you'd understand everything I had to tell you. The only thing that I can do now is to ask for your forgiveness and pray you'll understand the reason behind my motives." Gabriel said touching his daughter's cheek.

"I have already forgiven you. At first I wasn't sure that I wanted to since I had to learn from someone else the truth about my parent's past. But then when Vincent was about to kill me, I realized how foolish I had truly been. I guess it doesn't matter what the past involved. The only thing that we should be concerning ourselves with is the future, our future." Abby stated.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Gabriel said. He looked at his daughter. There was still something that was deeply troubling her. Abby met her father's eyes.

"It's just that I cannot stop thinking about Michael. After everything he has done to save me, I cannot bear to lose him that easily." Abby stated.

"You really like him don't you sweetheart?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yes, I love him...oops like him very much." Abby replied. Gabriel smiled at his daughter and realized that she was indeed growing up. Just then Anna stepped out in the hallway.

"Gabriel, Abby." Anna called motioning them towards her.

"Mom is Michael going to be alright?" Abby asked.

"Well actually he's awake now and asking for you." Anna answered. Without further hesitation, Abby rushed into the room and literally threw Carl out.

"If you needed some time alone, you only had to ask!" Carl yelled at the closed door.

Abby walked over to the bed and sat gently on the edge next to Michael. She took his hand in her own and held on to him tightly. Michael opened his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Abby said loosening her grip on Michael's hand.

"I think I've slept enough." Michael stated.

"When you pushed me through the portal and you stayed behind to take on Vincent, my heart was caught in my throat. And then when I saw you all bloody and beaten, it felt as though my heart was torn in two. Oh God, I thought you were going to die right there in my arms!" Abby cried. The tears slowly slid from her eyes. Michael put his hand to her cheek and caught one of her tears with his fingertips.

"If I've told you once, I will tell you a thousand times until it finally sinks in. I cannot be gotten rid of that easily. I promised that I would not leave you until I know that Vincent is dead and won't be able to harm you again." Michael replied.

"Michael, I don't want you to ever leave me, even after Vincent is dead." Abby said.

"Why can't I leave you?" Michael inquired.

"You can't ever leave me because I am in love with you." Abby answered. Michael looked at Abby. The same feelings he had for her, she also had for him. He was only sent by God to protect her, not to fall in love with her. Was it possible that he was succumbing to the same fate that Gabriel had all of those years ago? He was furious with Gabriel when he learned that he had fallen in love and turned a blind eye to his God given right. But now that he was in the same position, he finally understood why his friend had listened to his heart. If Gabriel hadn't then he would have never married Anna and fathered the girl fate had destined him to fall in love with. Michael didn't care what punishment he would have to endure from God. The only thing he cared about was the love he had for Gabriel's daughter. The rest of the world no longer mattered to him.

"What are you thinking about in that head of yours?" Abby questioned. Michael drew one of his arms around Abby's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Michael, what are you..." Abby began as she was mere inches from Michael's face. Without answering, he covered her lips with his own. She sank deeper into Michael's embrace as he showed her how much he truly loved her.


	7. Of God and Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or any of the characters. Sorry folks!

**Of God and Men**

A few days later, Michael had finally regained enough strength to escape the confinements of his room. So much had changed since he first came to Transylvania. He had saved the daughter of his greatest rival and soon found out that he was falling in love with her. However, he had still not told her who he really was; still had not told her that he was a warrior of heaven, the archangel who ruled over all others. He was one of three great weapons that God had against the forces of evil. His beloved friend Raphael was one and his rival, Gabriel was the other. How on earth was he going to tell Abby that once his mission was over, he would not be able to stay with her? As Michael walked down the winding stair case, he knew he would have to tell Abby the truth, no matter how much it would hurt her.

"Daddy, Michael saved my life. How can you say that I cannot be with him? He told me that he was here to protect me in a way that you couldn't." Abby asked her father. Gabriel was staring out the window of the library also trying to digest all that had taken place since he left for Rome. He was finding that his greatest rival was turning out to be the love of his daughter's life. Gabriel knew what would happen once Michael's mission was complete. God would once again call him home to heaven, leaving Abby behind on earth with only a broken heart to show for it. Taking in a huge breath, Gabriel turned from the window and faced Abby.

"There are things about Michael that would be hard for you to understand." Gabriel stated.

"Like what?" Abby questioned. Just as Gabriel was about to answer, Michael walked into the library. Gabriel inwardly cursed that he could not finish telling Abby the truth about Michael.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Michael stated as he took the empty seat next to Abby and Anna.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked him putting her hand on his knee.

"Quite better thank you." Michael replied taking her hand his own.

"I'm so pleased. For a while there, it didn't seem that you were going to make it." Anna stated.

"Really I wasn't hurt all that bad. There was no need for such a fuss." Michael stated looking at Abby.

"You certainly could have fooled me!" Anna exclaimed.

"Are you hungry?" Abby asked him.

"Come to think of it, I am famished." Michael replied.

"Why don't you and Gabriel wait here, while Abby and I go prepare some luncheon for all of us. I'm sure Carl is probably starving spending all that time in the lab working on his inventions." Anna suggested.

"That sounds wonderful and while you're doing that, Michael and I can get better acquainted." Gabriel replied looking at Michael.

"Come along Abby." Anna commanded. Abby took her hand from Michael's grasp and followed her mother out of the library, leaving Gabriel and Michael to their impending discussion. When Gabriel was sure that Anna and Abby were far enough away from the library, he turned and looked at Michael.

"I suppose that you haven't told my daughter the truth about who you really are?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I haven't gotten around to that part yet. I have been waiting for the right time." Michael replied.

"That's so typical of you! You're so damn carefree with everything! I guess you like playing with people's emotions, don't you?" Gabriel retorted.

"Things are different this time Gabriel." Michael stated.

"Why is it so different this time? Could it be because Abby is my daughter, the daughter of the Left Hand of God?" Gabriel asked.

"It's not that at all Gabriel. I am in love with Abby and I will do everything I can to keep her safe." Michael said meeting Gabriel's hardened eyes. Gabriel continued to stare down his rival.

"Have you told Abby that you're in love with her?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't need to ask her Gabriel. She already knows I love her. When I was lying in bed flirting with death, we each confessed our love to one another. That's why I have been keeping the truth about myself hidden. I can only imagine what will happen when Abby learns that I cannot stay with her." Michael stated solemnly. He walked to the window and looked to the heavens.

"Rest assured Gabriel, I will tell Abby everything once Vincent is dead. You have my word." Michael said returning his gaze to the outside world. He fumbled with the cross pendant that hung from his neck making a solemn promise to God that he would kill Vincent, free the Valerious family, and ultimately make peace with his rival.

  
Author's note: Here finally is the long awaited chapter that continues the saga of Gabriel's daughter Abby and the mysterious youth that captured her heart. I will try my best to update sooner than what I have. Thanks again to all of you for reading my stories. Your reviews are appreciated greately!


	8. Crimson Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or any of the characters. Sorry!

**Crimson Sorrow**

Anna and Abby came back to the library carrying sandwiches and glasses full of ale. Beatrice and Trudy followed closely behind with a tray of assorted vegetables and desserts.

"Abby go tell Carl that lunch is served." Gabriel said.

"Certainly." Abby stated handing the tray of food she was carrying to Beatrice. She hurried out of the library.

"Did you and Gabriel have a pleasant talk?" Anna asked Michael. He looked up at Gabriel who was starying at him with that look.

"Of course we did. It's been a while since Gabriel and I have seen each other, so naturally it was nice to catch up with each other." Michael explained taking the plate of food from Trudy. They started to eat their lunch and still Abby and Carl had not joined them.

"I wonder where Abby and Carl are. Shouldn't they have been here by now?" Anna asked Gabriel.

"They'll be here. You know how fascinated Abby is with Carl's inventions. He's probably showing her what he has been working on all morning. They'll be along. Don't worry. " Gabriel stated.

Meanwhile, Abby made her way down the basement corridor that would lead to Carl's lab. She could only imagine the newest invention considering he was up at dawn working on it. Carl invented the coolest things Abby thought. She was fascinated by the monk's inventions since she was a child. There were times that she would sit down in Carl's lab and watch him invent new weapons for her parents when they would have to go on their "missions." Abby came to the door that led into Carl's lab and found that it twisted, barely able to cling to the hinges on the door frame. What in God's name was that little monk up to?

"Carl." Abby called. There was no answer.

"Carl, is everything alright?" Abby asked as she shoved the broken door aside and walked into the lab. The room was dimly lighted and the smell of mixed chemicals blanketed the air. Abby entered the semi-darkened room.

"Carl, you're not being funny. You know that you can't scare me." Abby said.

"Oh but I can." A voice called. Abby spun around and met Vincent's cold, lifeless eyes. Abby gasped and backed away from him.

"Why so scared my angel? We spent some really great times in my liar just a few days ago." Vincent sneered.

"Where's Carl?" Abby asked.

"I don't know any Carl." Vincent said scratching his head.

"You damn well know who he Carl is you treacherous snake." Abby hissed.

"Oh you must be referring to that pathetic little monk." Vincent replied.

"Carl is not pathetic! Abby exclaimed doing her best to defend Carl's honor.

"Well, you wouldn't be saying that if you saw the way he begged me to let him live." Vincent snickered. Abby's heart sank and the anger welled up inside her. He wouldn't dare hurt Carl.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He begged me not to kill him, but I simply could not refuse the chance to hurt your father where it hurts the most yet again." Vincent replied drawing the hand he tucked behind him into plain view. Vincent's hand and arm was covered with blood. The tears welled up in Abby's eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't..." Abby said chocking back a sob.

"Oh I did. Your precious Carl looked like a giant shish kabob that would have tempted the hungriest of demons." Vincent said lapping some of the blood from his hand. Abby could only imagine how much Carl had suffered in his final moments. The very thought of it brought Abby to her knees.

"If you hurry, you may be able to see him one last time. Just follow the trail of blood and you'll find the dying fool." Vincent laughed as he disappeared. Abby looked up only to find that her tormenter had gone again. Carl needs you now her mind screamed. Remembering how Vincent said she could find Carl, she began looking around for a sign of Carl's blood. Looking down, she found herself standing in a small pool of crimson. Abby followed the trail of blood with her eyes. Abby followed the trail up another staircase that led to Carl's lab. She climbed the stairs until she reached a closed door. It too was stained with blood. Reaching for the handle, Abby cautiously opened the door and walked through the doorway to be greeted by the chill of the evening air. This way led out to the garden chapel as well as the Valerious family mausoleum. She spotted the trail leading out into the gardens. Abby ran down the path following the trail of blood knowing that she had to reach Carl. Maybe there was a way to help him and that Vincent simply lied about badly he was hurt. Coming to the chapel, she noticed that the door was wide open and the light from what seemed to be a thousand torches greeted her eyes. She saw that the trail of blood led into the chapel. Abby walked up the couple of steps leading up to the chapel door and walked inside. There she saw Carl lying in a large pool of his own blood before the altar and the large crucifix that adored the wall behind it. Vincent had brought him here so that Carl could be the proof to God Almighty that her father couldn't protect the ones he loved. Abby walked over to Carl; the clacking heels of her boots disrupting the eerie silence that shrouded the inside of the chapel. As she came closer to Carl's body, she noticed the large hole in his chest. Vincent must have done this in his demon form Abby thought as she continued to stare at the blood soaked figure.

"A...Abby." Carl whispered barely audible.

"Carl!" Abby exclaimed as she quickly closed the gap between them. Mindless of the blood, Abby knelt down beside Carl. She could feel her pants becoming saturated with the crimson liquid, but that was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I...I...didn't think....think that you ...you would find me...me in enough time." Carl gasped. Abby pressed her hand into Carl's wound. His blood was becoming cool. Abby knew that no matter what she did, she could do nothing to save Carl's life.

"Abby...you've...got to listen...listen to me. Vin....Vincent wanted me...to...deliver...deliver a message...a message to your father... and to Michael...as...well." Carl said struggling to speak.

"Carl, try not talk. You'll use up your strength." Abby said trying not to give any indication that she knew his fate.

"He said...I was... I was but the first to fall." Carl weakly stated. As he spoke, a tiny trickle of blood oozed from his mouth. Abby took the edge of her sleeve and wiped the blood away.

"What do you mean the first to fall?" Abby asked.

"Take...care of...your...your father for me. Promise...promise me." Carl whispered as his closed his eyes and took his final ragged breath.

"Carl, you can't die, you can't!" Abby cried as she buried her face in his blood soaked robe. As she cried, she glanced up at the crucified Christ hanging form the cross. How could God be so cruel and take the life of one so innocent? As she continued to weep on Carl's chest, she was curious what as to what Carl meant when he said he was the first to fall. He never got the chance to tell her what he meant by that, but chances were if those words were from Vincent, she knew that they only meant more trouble. What else was God going to do to the family before He left them alone to live out the rest of their lives in peace?

A sickening feeling suddenly gripped at Michael's heart. Something was telling him that something awful had just happened. He knew that Abby had gone to summon Carl for lunch, but that had been a half hour ago. He looked at Gabriel and Anna who were chatting about the wonderful things they had done in Rome. After all, Gabriel had said everything was alright. However, there was a part of him that told him otherwise.

"Gabriel, where's Carl's lab?" Michael asked interrupting Gabriel and Anna's conversation.

"It's downstairs in the basement. Why do you ask?" Anna questioned. Setting down the plate of unfinished food, Michael stood abruptly and walked to the door.

"Michael." Gabriel inquired.

"Something's happened to Abby and Carl, I can feel it." Michael replied as he hurried out of the library in search of Carl's lab. Gabriel and Anna both saw the look in Michael's eyes and decided to follow him.

Author's Note: Sorry I killed Carl, but it was a vital part of the story. Please don't hate me too much.


End file.
